Crimson Torture
by CharmingMischief
Summary: What happened when Needy wasn't around Jennifer while she was possessed?


**Crimson Torture**

_Autumn. Friday, the 23rd of September._

Jennifer Check could easily say she felt like boo boo.

Her stomach was cramping, her face was in the midst of breaking out, her hair felt greasy, dull and lifeless. Not to mention her throat was dry as hell and scratchy no matter how much water she drank.

Or how much water the other _she_ drank.

The inner Succubus was screaming at her, groaning and fucking complaining about being hungry. Along with vague insults about how pitiful her attempt at muting the nagging feeling of feeding. A month had passed and Jennifer was quite used to _her. _By some sort of supernatural mumbo jumbo, her soul, or what was left of it, fought against the hunger, the pain of being hungry. Jennifer relaxed on her bed (in _her_ version of pajamas) and looked through the schools yearbook, picking out males that would soon satisfy her cravings with a red sharpie marker. She bit her chapped lips and carelessly tossed the book aside along with the red marker over her bed. She didn't need to torture herself.

* * *

It had barely registered that night had fallen over Devil's Kettle. She turned her head towards the window, watching the autumn wind blow against the leaves, making them sway in a ominous manner. The Succubus smiled to themselves at that. Jennifer mirrored the action like the puppet her soul was forced to be. But catching herself, Jennifer dropped the smile and curled up into a ball, leaning over and pulling the white covers over herself, somehow feeling alot colder. Another con from not feeding.

Her mind wandered to Needy. Her Needy. God, she hated the name Anita. She should really change it sometime when she's legal. Her blonde friend whom she had somewhat of a lesbian friendship with had become neurotic.

_"Whats her problem? Little whiny bitch.."_

_"_The problem is you! Why won't you just get out of me already_.." _Jennifer mumbled out loud, not caring one bit if this looked insane.

_"No. I finally have a body and I'm not leaving until I have succeeded."_

_"_Lame slut.."

Jennifer screamed when she felt a turning of her stomach, but muffled it with the pillow she was laying on. Nights usually went on like this, talking back to an insane jello Succubus demon who no doubt needed friends of her own and punishments for back-talking.

_"Come on, puppet...Lets just feed one more time. Remember, you invited that boy named Collin to something called a date. Lets not keep him waiting."_

Wiping away a tear, Jennifer cruelly smiled and rose from her bed, leaning over and turning on the beside lamp.

"Mom! I'm going out!" She called, skipping to her closet and chosing a nice little pink sweater that showed off her mid-drift and some low-riding jeans.

"This late, Jen? You have school in the morning!"

Her mother called with pure confusion about why her daughter was leaving at 4 in the morning. Jennifer rolled her eyes and proceeded to get changed, already fatigued from the effort. This sucked.

"_I wont be long!"_

"I won't be long!" The cheerleader called to her mother in a sugary sweet tone, slipping on her shoes and not even bothering to look into the mirror. Opening the door and skipping down the stairs, Jennifer kissed her mother (who was in the midst of doing dishes) on the cheek and smiled wide, waving her fingers coyly.

"_See ya soon!"_

"See ya soon!"

* * *

Metallic filled the air, the smell half- disgusting and half delicious as she slurped it up from the open carcass of Collin. She felt her strength regaining and her mood lifting. Her skin had immediately melted from its ugly and cranky phase, to its original beautiful, flawlessness it always should be. Her hair regained its glowing and volume, her lips, being soaked in the crimson liquid had become lively and succulent once more. And now that she was full, all she needed was to go to Needy's house for a quick shower and explain to her what happened.

Low Shoulder being agents of Satan or whatever they were droning on about. Besides, they would never get their fame and fortune.

How she regretted going into that stupid van.

That damn crescent moon tattoo.

The sacrifice.

After all, best friends don't keep secrets from eachother.

* * *

By the way I will be updating both _Bad Romance_ and _The Nine Tricks_ soon! In the midst of finishing the next chapter of TNT. Until then, stay lovely. xx


End file.
